Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue
Episode Summary Twilight: Staking Dawn: An uninvited guest of the slayer variety shows up at Edward and Bella's wedding. Cookie Blue: Cookie Monster trains to be a street cop in Canada. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that the Academy Awards nomations will be announced tomorrow, but it's actually his grocery shopping list. (MAD News segment) #Opening Scene #[[Twilight: Staking Dawn|'Twilight: Staking Dawn']] (Movie Parody of the Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn/TV Parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Bad Idea #317: Black Hole Bungee Jumping (Spoof on Black Hole and Bungee Jumping) (Bad Idea Segment) (Animated by M. Wartella) #PokéHarmony (TV Parody of Pokémon/''Online Parody of eHarmony) (Ad Parodies segment) #Cat Gets Eaten By Cuckoo Clock (Cartoon) #MAD Security Cam - Kevin's House (MAD Security Cam Segment) #Man Kisses Girl Goodbye (Don Martin Segment) #The Land After the Land Before Time (Movie Parody of ''The Land Before Time) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road? (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Warning Sign (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #The Greatest Thing Ever 3 #Bad Idea #827: Strawberry Scented Sleeping Bags (Parody of Strawberry Scented Markers and Sleeping Bags) (Bad Idea Segment) (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[Cookie Blue|'Cookie Blue']] (Spoof on Cookie Monster from Sesame Street/TV Parody of Rookie Blue) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From The Land After the Land Before Time): More posters for more sequels of "The Land Before Time." (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Video Transcript Trivia *'Twilight: Staking Dawn' is the third parody to spoof ''Twilight'', the first was''' [[TwiGH School Musical|'''TwiGH School Musical]], and the second was [[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']]. *In The Greatest Thing Ever!, a polar bear was playing a video game and he wore pants. He first appeared in The Lesser Known Effects of Global Warming. *Second time Cookie Monster and Count von Count from Sesame Street appeared. They first appeared in [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']] *'Twilight: Staking Dawn' was originally going to air along with [[2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']], but it was changed into Cookie Blue. Well, snap me down! *This is the first time Buffy the Vampire Slayer gets spoofed. *Fourth appearance of the Bad Idea segment. The previous appearances were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras '(In Bad Idea #827, the fourth wall was broken) *10th appearance of the MAD Security Cam segment. *This is the first time ''the Land Before Time'' was spoofed. In fact, this is the first time in three to four years the Land Before Time was ever mentioned by the media. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Geodude, Thief, Man and Beaver *Mikey Day - Jacob Black, Ash Ketchum and Kid *Jim Meskimen - Vampire, Chris Diaz and Director *Rachel Ramras - Bella Swan, Bulbasaur, Whitney, Chicken and Queen Elizabeth II *Kevin Shinick - Edward Cullen, Pikachu, Machamp, Mewtwo, Rookie, Boy Scout and the MAD News anchor *Stephen Stanton - Al Gore, Rookie and The Land After the Land Before Time Announcer *Tara Strong - Buffy Summers, Hitmonchan and Andy McNally *Gary Anthony Williams - Cookie Monster, Venusaur, Chief and Bad Idea Announcer Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes